kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Akura-ou
This article is about Kirihito after he was possessed. For the Kirihito not taken by Akura-ou, head to Kirihito Mori Akura-ou (悪羅王) is a powerful demon with an immortal body, only considering Tomoe to be his equal. However when Tomoe left him, he succumbed to the gods powers and lost his body. After being locked up, he was given a chance to live in a boy's body and took it, returning to the world and is constantly seeking a way to retrieve his lost body. Appearance Past Akura-ou in his original body was a very tall, somewhat good-looking yokai that was about the same age as Tomoe. He had strong broad shoulders and a lean body. His long red hair fell past his shoulders reaching below his back. He exhibited large horns on top of his head as well as pointed ears with large golden earrings. He wore black pants, boots, and a long opened trench coat with long black feathers covering the shoulders, and a net shirt underneath. He also showcased two beaded necklaces with dragon claws attached to it and a wrestling belt around his waist. He had long black nails so sharp they could cut through metal, amber kohl-lined eyes, and dark full lips giving a slightly goth-like appearance. Present In Kirihito's body he has short black hair, black kohl-lined eyes, and pale skin. He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck and black pants which he sometimes wears a dark-colored kimono or a jacket over. Personality As a demon 600 years ago, he was very arrogant, violent, and confident in his powers. He was also shown to be quick-tempered and somewhat of a brat that is used to getting his way. He was somewhat honest. He took pleasure in meaningless, bloodthirsty, massacres which annoyed his partner, Tomoe, very much. He was shown to have a more childlike and oblivious side to him in chapter 91, and in chapter 88 when he couldn't understand anything on a battle map that was made for him, only understanding that everything in red was his, further emphasizing his blind love for killing. He considered humans to be weak pathetic creatures with weak bodies. He also took great pleasure in playing pranks on Tomoe by taking things away from him, like his clothes while about to go to battle. After inhabiting Kirihito's body, his arrogant personality remained, which led to him over-estimating the damage he could withstand in a weaker, human body. In his observation of human behavior, he deemed them as fools who do unnecessary and impulsive things with no benefit to themselves, which to most would be known as selflessness. However, he acknowledges that humans have the strength and will to do whatever they want no matter how hopeless it seemed. With the experiences he undergoes across the series, he matures a little bit, becoming more calm and open-minded than his past self. He himself would even be going as far as declaring that his past self from 500 years ago was "an idiot that had no direction in life". In the past, he would often face an opponent head-on. According to Nanami, he would say things bluntly. Like Tomoe, he strongly disbelieved in love and thought it was a foolish idea. His attitude towards women was disrespectful, to say the least, regarding them as toys. However, he has shown considerable interest in Nanami, although his feelings, whether romantic or not; have not been made clear, it is hinted that Akura ou does cherish Nanami and does hold her in his heart. In the later chapters, Akura-ou, still inhabiting Kirihito's body, although still unclear of his feelings about love, was willing to protect Kirihito's mother which was in the state between life and death. While Yatori attempted to kill Kirihito's mother, Akura-ou leaped forward hugging her while smiling. After his death, he was seen laughing about how ridiculous to love a human alike Tomoe. In the final chapter, Akura-ou incarnate as a little human girl. History Akura-Ou, also known as the evil king/demon king, was an infamous yokai that has been living for at least 600 years. He worked with Tomoe, wrecking havoc to the world of both yokai and humans alike. They were so undefeatable that not even the gods of Izumo could overcome their combined power. That was until Tomoe fell in love with a human woman known as Yukiji. After being captured by the gods, his soul was taken from his immortal body and he was sent to Yomi-no-Kuni and split, his soul sealed into a group of rocks whilst his immortal body thrown into eternal fiery flames. Relationships Tomoe He was his partner in massacre hundreds of years ago. They were very close and the only one Akura-ou considered as his equal, referring to each other as 'brother'. But because Tomoe fell in love with a human (Yukiji), leading to Akura-ou's capture and imprisonment, he now has a lingering dislike for Tomoe. Akura-ou appeared very trustful of Tomoe, as shown when he killed a member of his army when the Yokai suggested the possibility of Tomoe betraying him, which Akura-ou found nonsense. He was also shown to have ill feelings towards the God of war that had nearly killed Tomoe. One of his reasons for invading Izumo was to get the head of the God. Nanami Momozono Nanami rescued him from Yomi-no-Kuni when he had fallen in and constantly tried to take care of him while they stayed there. He couldn't understand why she did so when she barely knew him. After she rescued him from the darkness, he hugged her tightly, welcoming her warmth. When Nanami traveled back to the past, she travels around with Akura-ou for some time, after some events taking place, he admitted that Nanami was pretty interesting. However, he made Nanami run away after he killed some robbers who were trying to steal from her. Later on in the series, he met Nanami while he was hiding from some human criminals he provoked, as a tense conversation takes place Akura ou tells her that tomoe is no different from him, Nanami states otherwise and tells him that Tomoe is different from him because he's not as heartless as he is. this surprises him and leaves him troubled, he became angry when she told him that Tomoe isn't like him, he then questions himself why do her words pierce him so deeply. as the series progress, he appears to care more about Nanami's opinion of him, towards the end of the manga, it is shown that Nanami is very dear to him, although it is not officially confirmed if his feelings for her are in the romantic sense, it is safe to assume that they are. Yatori He had worked under him with the name 'Furball' when Akura-ou was still in his immortal body long ago. In that time, Akura-ou mostly ignored his efforts to gain his attention. In the present, Yatori tried to gain Akura-ou's approval by gaining complete control of Kurama Mountain, in which he failed. He accompanied Akura-ou on his second trip to Yomi-no-Kuni, where they discovered Akura-ou's body atop a mountain of flames, upon realizing they could not climb it he persuaded a reluctant Akura-ou to return to the surface until they could formulate a successful plan. Kayako Hiiragi She was one of Akura-ou's pawns. She was deeply in love with him which was why she did her best to win the invitation to the God's Summit. When she inevitably lost, Akura-Ou left her saying he no longer needs her and that she is useless. He usually ignores her cell phone calls. Kirihito Mori Krihito meet Akura-ou and asked him to pass an "I'm sorry" message to his mother to relieve his regret for having a argument some point before he died. Akura-ou agreed to send Krihito's message to his mother because Akura-ou feeling bored and tired from staying in the darkness. Upon taking Krihito's body , he woke in a hospital room in Kirihito's body and only found himself being hugged by Krihito's mother. Ako Mori Ako is the mother of the Kirihito, the boy that Akura-ou's soul is now possessing. She worries a great deal about her son, not knowing that her son is long dead and that the person she thinks is her son is not. She is seen bringing Akura-ou meals and checking up on him, much to Akura-ou dismay and annoyance. At first Akura-ou was rather reluctant to fulfill Kirihito's wish of saying sorry to his mother, but after she hugged Akura-ou, he kept his romise. He starts off not caring at all about her and tells her not to fuss over him, though she doesn't listen to him. He constantly says that he can't deal with her, but deep down he has grown a soft spot for 'his' mother as shown when he shattered a mirror that led to the Yomi-no-Kuni, saving her from rotting away. He calls her "Okasama" meaning mother. At their last meeting as he risked his life to protect her while thanking her and smiling. Quotes *"It can't return to normal if it's broken" *"The summit is a lonely place, and the longer you stay up there the less people come to see you." Trivia *It is unknown how Tomoe and Akura-ou first met or how they became comrades. *Akura-ou literally translates to 'Evil King.’ *Akura-ou is sometimes referred to Akura-no-Ou. *Akura-ou has the same eye color as Tomoe in the manga. *Akura-ou is taller than Tomoe, in his original form. In human form, he is shorter. *Akura-ou was shown in the last episode of the first season in his human form. *He already met Nanami in the past. *Akura-ou is an Akuma, which in English means "demon.” Category:Male characters Category:Yokai Category:Characters